Transistors are commonly utilized in integrated circuits and may have many applications throughout memory, logic, etc. For instance, transistors may be utilized in resistive random access memory (RRAM) arrays, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) arrays, etc.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to create higher levels of integration, and accordingly to reduce size and spacing of existing components. It is becoming increasingly difficult to reduce the size of transistors due to small channel effects and other complications.
Transistor performance may be characterized by numerous metrics, including, for example, drive current (i.e., current flow through the on state (Ion) of the transistor). In some applications, it would be desirable to develop transistors having one or more improved metrics (for instance, enhanced drive current) relative to conventional transistors.